Kyros Vassaras
Bio Kyros was a rarity among the elven race because as he did not stop aging after reaching maturity. He is the 18th child of Rykas and Cera Vassaras who were prominent elven nobles. As a child, Kyros spend many years as an apprentice scribe under an Archmage named Alryndar Denaryas. The Archmage attempted to teach Kyros various schools of magic, but found he could only perform smaller magical feats and cantrips. After much frustration, Kryso was eventually relieved of the Archmage’s care. Shortly after, a female wood elf named Saeryn Raeli visited Kyros’ father and Kyros became infatuated with his father’s war-time stories that were shared. With a new passion, Kyros buried himself in the temple under a mountain of books studying all things demons, devils, and other things abyssal. Kyros joined Saeryn when she left Wyrwood to be trained as a Demon Hunter. Many years later, Kyros became very skillful in the art of hunting demons through Saeryn’s training. However, one day an encounter with a powerful demon named ''Xezmon'' caused Saeryn to become missing due to a massive explosion of magical energy which has set Kyros on an adventure to find his master. Adventures 10 years after losing his master, Kyros traveled across the lands searching for any clue he could find to her whereabouts. He heard rumors from commonfolk in the land about the newly famous Dragon Inquisitor’s feats and felt it would be helpful to seek them out in hopes of receiving aid from them. Kyros found the Inquisitors in ''Thamtaruhm'' right before the 4th contest of DhuKhan was about to begin and agreed to join the party as a champion under ''Wevug Runeskin''. Kyros fought bravely in DhuKhan, but eventually it was his downfall because of a spell casted by ''Ealrith'' while in a magical tornado of randomness variant put Kyros to sleep forever. Kyros will never awaken until a certain trigger occurs which is unknown to all. Kyros was left behind after the contest ended and the Dragon Inquisitors left the city. Before Wevug was executed, he hid Kyros’ body in his estate so no harm would come to him. His body was later found by dwarvish nobles and sent to King ''Cailu Calnlian'' in ''Calnlian'' for being recognized as a fighter with the Dragon Inquisitors. Eventually Kyros was awaken by events unknown to anyone. He was initially startled as he had been asleep for months. Kyros took a short time to recover from his shocked state which he then left Calnlian after telling Cailu that he desired to continue his quest to find his mentor. These events were passed while Jeff was actively playing ''Ser Ravyn''. After Kyros awoke from his long slumber, he set off into the wilderness of Calnlian’s forest to continue his quest on finding his mentor, Saeryn. Player Written Backstory Physical Description: Kyros stands just above six feet tall and he is nearing his 6th century of age. His elven features are prominent and have only become more pronounced by his venerable age. As a rarity amongst his race, Kyros’ features did not stop aging once he reached maturity. His grey hair and beard are well groomed and frame his somewhat gaunt facial features. His façade generally carries a thoughtful scowl, but sometimes he can be caught with a mischievous smirk on his face, mostly when deep in a tome which contains some new piece of information which was unknown to Kyros. He carries two crossbows strapped to his back and a small tome hangs from his belt alongside a single thin rapier. Kyros is generally seen armored lightly, preferring the mobility of leathers, but has been known to don heavier gear when the situation demands it. Background: Kyros was the 18th child of Rykas and Cera Vassaras, two prominent elven nobles. Rykas was an armorer and warrior who rose to prominence in a war against a demonic insurgency seven centuries ago. Once granted nobility and a title, Rykas was provided a stronghold, known as Wyrwood, at the edge of the Human establishments with the intention that Rykas would act as a liaison between the Wood Elf Empire and the ever expanding Human dominion. Cera, a distant relative of Elvish royalty, came to Wyrwood as a high priestess tasked with establishing a prominent temple to Rillifane Rallathil. She chose Wyrwood as the ideal location because of its proximity to an ancient elven ruin. In that ruin she and her priestesses would train in the arts of philosophy, history, and the disciplined ways of Elvish clerics. With the support of Rykas, her temple grew to a massive size, and the two eventually joined in marriage. Their union quickly led to long series of Elvish offspring. The 18th of which was Kyros. Kyros’ birth was unremarkable. In fact, the first half-century of his life consisted of little more than intense studies in the massive temple library in preparation to become an apprentice mage. At 45 years of age, Kryos became an apprentice scribe under the tutelage of Archmage Alryndar Denaryas. Over the next 200 years, Alryndar tried to train Kryos in the ways of the mage. Frustration quickly set in for Alryndar as it became apparent that despite Kyros’ voracious appetite for knowledge and uncanny memory, Kyros could only muster the most minor cantrips and spells. To his great disappointment, Kyros was released from Alryndar’s charge. As kismet would have it, when Kyros found himself rudderless, his father was visited by his old friend and compatriot, Saeryn Raeli. Saeryn was a female wood elf master archer who served as Rykas’ lieutenant during the demonic insurgency. Saeryn had never stopped her own personal war against the armies of the Abyss. Kyros found himself enthralled by the tales shared about his father’s war-time experiences. He quickly found himself back once again in the temple library pouring over tomes, greedily reading everything he could get his hands on regarding demons, devils, and all other things abyssal. At the end of Saeryn’s pilgrimage to Wyrwood, Kyros requested leave travel with Saeryn and train in the art of a Demon Hunter. Rykas and Cera granted their son’s wishes and Kyros set out into the wilderness with a new sense of purpose. For two and a half centuries alongside Saeryn, Kyros studied the nature of Demons and Devils and trained in the martial aspects of the Hunter, although like most elves, their long lifespan did lead to long periods of idleness or general wanderlust by both Kyros and Saeryn, but they would always join forces every time a demon or devil found its way out of the abyss. Ten years ago, an encounter with a powerful Demon named Xezmon ended with a massive explosion of magical energy. When Kyros came to, both Xezmon and Saeryn were nowhere to be found, and Kyros continues to search for Saeryn to this day. Category:Player Character